


Say It To My Face

by LovelyLittleGrim



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drunk Liam, Encouraging Mason, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, M/M, confessing, confused Theo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 08:48:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13609815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovelyLittleGrim/pseuds/LovelyLittleGrim
Summary: There’s a message waiting for Theo when he gets home. It's the last thing he ever expected to hear from Liam.





	1. Chapter 1

 

 

The sun is just starting to rise when Theo finally gets back to his apartment, the sky a long smudge of indigo and softening blues. He’s exhausted from a double shift at the café where he works. His clothes reeking of burnt coffee and baked goods, and all he wants to do when he unlocks his front door is to crawl into the shower and then fall into bed for a day. He tosses his keys onto the island with a low groan and stretches his arms high above his head as he staggers his way towards his bedroom kicking off his shoes as he goes.

There’s a notification blinking at him from the screen of his computer on his desk. He has a video message from Liam. He stares at it for a long time in confusion. Liam usually doesn’t message him until Wednesday and its only Saturday morning. It’s also far too early for the little werewolf to be awake on a day when he doesn’t have class. Theo moves the mouse on the screen over the message and checks when it was sent. He frowns at the little time stamp next to the digital envelope. It’s only three hours old.

Theo glances over at the bathroom door and sighs, he _needs_ a shower and sleep and maybe something to eat that isn’t a too sweet muffin, but curiosity is eating away at him. He huffs out a breath, hands scrubbing through his hair. The video can’t be too long if it was sent at three in the morning. It was probably just a random idea or an _interesting_ historical fact that Liam had learned and thought he needed to share with Theo for whatever reason. Theo drops his hands from his head and clicks on the notification to open the video message. He’ll just watch it really quick and then take a shower.

Theo hits play.

The screen goes black for a second as the video loads up and then there’s a shadowy figure of Liam swiveling back and forth in his rolling desk chair, a nervous set to his shoulders and a frown pulling at the corners of his lips. He doesn’t look at the camera or say anything, just keeps rocking back and forth. Liam usually starts all his video calls and messages with a _what’s up asshole? Miss me yet?_ To which Theo always scoffs and threatens to hang up on him.

Theo pulls out his own desk chair and sits down, worry building in his chest the longer Liam doesn’t say anything. He leans closer towards the screen like it’ll make the recorded version of Liam _do_ something, anything. One of his hands is already reaching for his cellphone even as his eyes stay riveted to the screen, prepared to call Liam and check on him.

“Oh,” Liam says suddenly, expression brightening as he scoots his chair closer to the desk. “Oh, Mason look it’s recording!”

Theo’s worry falls away like snow in an avalanche. He recognizes that tone of voice all too well. Liam’s completely fine. He’s just drunk.

“Theo,” The little werewolf grins into the camera of his laptop. “Hi.”

Theo’s heart stutters at the soft expression on the usually grumpy boys face, and he licks his lips nervously, glancing back over his shoulder despite knowing no one else is in the apartment with him. He lives _alone_ and the only people that can hear heartbeats are currently all away at college.

There’s a quiet snicker from somewhere off screen that Theo recognizes as Mason’s and he wonders if Corey is in the room with the pair of them since he’s usually their designated driver when the trio goes out for a night on the town. He focuses his hearing, but there’s no sound of Corey. Just Liam and Mason and the faint white noise of the video.

 “Shh,” Liam huffs, shooting a glare to his left before turning back to the camera, his face only lit by the pale light of his computer screen. It makes his eyes seem darker, alluringly mysterious.

“Oh! You’re probably at work right now, aren’t you? Or… Or are you sleeping?” Liam gives the camera a quizzical look, head tilting to the side like a confused puppy.

Theo shakes his head fondly, a smile building on his lips. He relaxes back in his desk chair, body sagging into the seat with exhaustion.

“You need more sleep,” Liam nods his head several times firmly and Theo wants to laugh at how well Liam knows him; at how well Theo has let Liam know him. Liam straightens up from his own slouched posture, eyes widening. His voice comes faster, almost panicked. “I-I’m not saying you look tired, you look fine, more than fine, you look… uh… “

Liam twists around, one hand flailing at the computer screen in a very Stiles-esque move.  “Mason, help, what’s a word?”

“You shushed me,” Comes Mason’s petulant reply.

“Mason,” Liam whines and there’s a huff of breath and a thoughtful humming sound.

“Oh, he’s pretty,” Mason slurs sounding like he’s trying to whisper but failing spectacularly.

Liam nods. “Yeah. That’s—That’s true.”

He’s looking back at the camera now and Theo thinks his heart might actually stop at the soft expression on Liam’s face. “You’re always pretty, like so pretty, and oh! And funny and I—"

Theo’s his face feels warm at the onslaught of compliments, his finger twitching on the mouse like it wants to go rogue and stop the video. Theo pulls his hand away from the desk and grips at the armrests of his chair, nails digging into the plastic and making it creak.

“Dude,” Liam elongates the word, his hands doing something complicated and he whines a little helplessly. “I am like—like _stupidly_ in love with you.”

_What?_

Liam pauses, hands dropping loudly onto the desk in front of him. His brow wrinkles in concentration like he’s trying to think over his word choices.

“Yeah,” Liam nods after a long moment of stillness, a slow drunken smile spreading brightly across his face. “Stupidly.

_What?_

“Mason,” Liam says loudly and turns back to the left of the screen. “I did it.”

An equally drunk Mason appears, his eyes looking oddly wet as he falls into the seat next to Liam. “Dude that was beautiful.”

“Yeah?” Liam’s voice is a little breathless, his eyes looking relieved.

“Yeah.”

Liam turns towards the screen, his top teeth digging deep into his bottom lip. There’s a tiny indent in the pale pink skin when he finally pulls them away and asks: “Should I send it now?”

“Yea—"

There’s the sound of a door opening and a light flicking on. It chases away the shadows on Liam and Mason’s faces. Theo can see the drunken blushes on both of their cheeks and the glossiness of their eyes.

“Oh, my god, I leave you two alone for five minutes and you’ve accessed the internet—wait, what are you two doing?” Corey’s face appears behind them and his eyes widen. “Shit you didn’t. Mason, take your hands off that computer! Do not send that vide—”

The video cuts off and the screen goes black.

Theo leans back in his chair, his head thumping against the headrest as he stares at the black screen a grey replay button appearing in the middle of it. He lets out a strangled laugh, his hands coming up to tangle in his hair. _“What?”_

Theo shoots a panicked glance at a clock on the wall to his right. It’s nearly seven in the morning now and Liam is definitely asleep and Theo… Theo might be spiraling.

“ _What?”_


	2. Chapter 2

 Theo has neither showered nor slept since the video has ended. The only reason he’s even moved from his desk chair is because his body refused to stay still any longer, nerves and confusion making him pace through his dark apartment back and forth. It’s just nearing noon when he finally says to hell with waiting any longer and picks up his phone for what has to be the one hundredth time. He stares at the bright screen contemplatively wondering if he should really go through with the call. He growls at himself and unlocks his phone with a swipe of his thumb. He needs answers and he's waited long enough. He pulls up his address book and swipes through the names until he reaches LittleWolf. Nodding to himself, he hits the button for facetime and waits. 

There’s no answer the first time, each shrill ring grating on Theo's already tightly strung nerves until he ends the call. The second time he calls he’s greeted by a sleep-rumpled and grumpy looking Liam. “Theo, it’s too early,” He rasps, eyes blinking blearily at the screen. “What do you want?”

“It’s noon, Liam and I have questions,” Theo forces himself to say despite the heaviness of his tongue and the thudding of his heart.

“About what,” Liam asks, one hand coming up to scrub groggily at his eyes. His hair is a mess and there’s a crease on his right cheek from his pillow.

“About the video, you sent me last night.”

“What video,” Liam’s brows crinkle in confusion, a pout pushing out his bottom lip. “I didn’t send you a—”

Theo can see the exact moment of dawning realization in Liam’s eyes, right before Liam disappears from sight and Theo is left looking at the ceiling as Liam jolts out of the bed. There’s a distant clack of keys on a keyboard and a quiet exhalation of: “Oh, my God, no, no, no.”

“Liam,” Theo says patiently, waiting for Liam to retrieve his phone so that they can finish their conversation.

There’s no response, but if Theo listens hard enough he can hear the increased tempo of Liam’s heartbeat and a lack of breathing.

“Liam,” He says again softer this time.

The ceiling disappears, and Liam’s face fills the screen. It’s bright red, his pale blue eyes looking glassy and terrified. “Yeah,” He says a little meekly.

Theo searches his face carefully and sucks in a deep breath. “You were pretty drunk last night, huh?”

He’s giving Liam an out if he wants to take it.

Liam nods his head, his teeth digging into his bottom lip. “I, yeah, super drunk.”

Theo gave him the out, but his heart still drops when Liam takes it.

“Yeah,” Theo says his shoulders sagging as the exhaustion finally catches up with him. He laughs, but it sounds bitter even to his own ears.

"Corey should keep a better eye on you and Mason when you're drinking." Theo tries to smirk but it feels more like a tremor on his face than anything resembling a smile. “I, uh, I gotta go, I’ll talk to you Wednesday, Liam.”

“Theo, wait,” Liam says quickly.

Theo pauses, staring at the image of Liam’s face wearily. “Yeah?”

“I—Fuck, okay,” Liam tugs at his hair one-handedly.

There’s a babble of nervous laughter from Liam as he looks into the distance behind his phone.

Theo furrows his brow worriedly. "Liam?"

Liam glances back at the phone, his lips parting and tongue swiping across them nervously wetting them. “That’s not how I wanted to tell you.”

Theo freezes, his lungs ceasing to take in air.

“I—I wanted to tell you, but not like that,” He groans, cheeks going even redder. “ _Definitely_ not like that, _fuck_ , I probably sounded like a complete idiot in that message.”

“What,” Theo finally manages to breathe out because Liam can't possibly be saying what Theo thinks he's saying. 

“I wanted to tell you straight to your face, and not to a screen,” Liam says looking embarrassed. “I was going to wait until we came home for Christmas break, but I…”

He trails off and clears his throat.

“I just, last night I got really drunk with Mason and I was talking about you and he suggested just going for it, but you didn’t answer when I called you,” Liam says starting to babble nervously. “And I had to say it all right then because I needed you to know so...So, I ended up leaving a message and—and you haven’t said anything in response at all to what I said and now I realize that maybe I had been reading everything all wrong—”

“Liam, Theo says cutting Liam off before the boy’s face can get any redder. He can hear the thundering of Liam's heartbeat through the phone. “Breathe.”

“Right,” He says sucking in a breath and letting it out slowly. “You, uh, it’s okay if you don’t feel the same, you know? I’ll unders—"

“I love you too,” Theo says quietly cutting Liam off for the second time.

Liam’s mouth snaps shut, his blue eyes growing impossibly wide. Theo can’t stop the smile that starts to form on his face. Liam looks so surprised and Theo can't help but wonder how the little werewolf didn't know that he was it for Theo, that Theo has been gone on him for over a year now. 

“You do?”

“Yeah,” Theo nods his head. He feels light, like a weight has been lifted from his shoulders as the secret he's kept so closely guarded to his heart is brought out into the open. “Yeah, I do.”

 _“Yes,_ _good,_ you both love each other, now can you please shut up,” Mason grumbles, from off screen his voice muffled like he's buried beneath blankets. “Some of us do _not_ have supernatural healing and have to wake up with hangovers.”

Liam startles, head jerking to the side where both Mason and Corey must be sleeping and breaks out into a laugh. It sounds relieved and happy and Theo is so ridiculously in love with him, so he laughs too, and somewhere else in the room Mason groans out a _Shut uuuup._

**Author's Note:**

> Idk what this is.


End file.
